


Adrift

by Kaia



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia/pseuds/Kaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria can't sleep. Could Neil help?</p><p>This is something I can see happening after the scene where Neil comforts Tieria in episode 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

"Go back to your room and get some rest," he had said.

And though that had been his intention, there he was, standing in front of the door to Lockon's room. His mind was still struggling to find the way through the haze of emotions he was not ready to understand.

He looked at his own hands and saw them tremble. It made him painfully aware of the connection between his body and his thoughts, and how little control he had over them now Veda was no longer there to guide him. He felt disconnected from the world, trapped in a prison of flesh and feelings that threatened to suffocate him.

"Lockon Stratos," he whispered.

He wasn't sure how long he spent there, only that there came a time when the door opened and he found himself finally face to face with Neil. There was no escape from the cruel reminder of his failure as Neil looked at him, his only eye widening in surprise.

"Tieria..."

"I can't sleep."

Neil nodded. He didn't ask why. He didn't try to convince him to leave. Instead, he extended his hand to Tieria, who hesitantly took it, and led him inside.


End file.
